Proud Creatures and Stupid Children
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Why oh why did Draco think that using baby talk would work against such a proud and noble creature? Hippogriff's would not take his stupidity lightly.


**Proud Creatures and Stupid Children**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 4

 **Prompt:** Write about someone known to be stoic/cold/aloof using baby-talk with a pet. (You can also write a character who isn't from the usual set of poker-faced ones we know as long as they're shown to be stoic/cold/aloof within the story.)

 **Word Count:** 1,010 words

 **~.~**

"No! Ya can' do that!" a frustrated yell sounded across the yard. "He's mine! Not yers!"

Lucius Malfoy smirked smugly at Rubeus Hagrid, who struggled against the rope bindings cast on him to prevent him from attacking the pureblood.

"Ah, but I can when it is recompense for hurting my son," Lucius replied haughtily, nodding toward his son who stood next to him.

Unlike his father, Draco Malfoy kept an expressionless face. Instead of smirking like his father, Draco simply lifted a brow, like one Severus Snape was prone to do. Draco was incredibly happy to one-up the halfbreed but didn't show it, it wouldn't do to mess up his image of the perfect pureblood.

"This Hippogriff is now my pet to do with as I please. There is nothing you can do about it!" Draco taunted the professor in a slow drawl.

"Can' you do anythin' Professor?" Rubeus asked pitifully to Albus Dumbledore, his eyes red from crying.

"I'm very sorry Hagrid. There is nothing I can do," he replied with a downcast look and laid a hand on his shoulder for some silent support.

"Yes. The Malfoy family gets this beast because of the injury the young Malfoy heir received. The creature will stay at Hogwarts until it is time for it to be transferred to the Malfoy estate." the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, announced to the distressed half-giant.

"Thank you Minister," Lucius nodded to the diminutive man, then turned to his son. "Draco. Your mother sends her regards and she is looking forward to you joining us for your spring break."

Lucius took the Minister away conversing about politics, leaving Draco with the Headmaster and his Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Some things, young Malfoy, are best not to be trifled with," Albus imparted on his student, leveling him a stare of disappointment.

Draco didn't even bother to give him a reply and turned away to look at the animal he won. Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly before undoing the binds that held Hagrid in place.

"Come now Hagrid. Let's go to my office for some tea and biscuits."

Once all the adults disappeared from the surrounding area, Draco gave his new pet a superior smile.

"So you're my wittle ugly Hippogriff now. Your scawy sharp cwaws huwt my arm. It wasn't vewy nice." Draco reprimanded the animal.

"You should apowogize to me you baby wabby gwiff. No madder how pwoud you awe, you answer to me!"

Buckbeak didn't make a sound as Draco baby-talked to him. Draco kept talking to Buckbeak in a baby voice and didn't notice another student come up behind him. The student was one of the older Slytherin's that didn't like the way Draco acted in their house and wanted to dish some punishment.

Draco, unaware of the threat, didn't notice a bright light flash behind him and hit him square in the back. One moment Draco was talking to his new pet in the face and the next he was looking up at it and wondering why it suddenly grew in size.

In Draco's place was a white ferret squeaking furiously in a calm outrage. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black and green. He turned his back to the Hippogriff and saw an upper year Slytherin run away toward Hogwarts castle.

He squeaked in a cold voice, only other animals understanding him, _"You coward! When my father hears of this you will wish you were never born!"_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Draco's form. He stopped yelling and looked up. The large head of Buckbeak hovered over him. The gleam in his eyes frightened Draco but he wouldn't show it, keeping a calm visage.

" _Pet…Pwease hewp your new daddy."_ Draco stated calmly.

" _And why should I help an ungrateful brat? You are the reason why I cannot stay with my friend!"_ Buckbeak answered him, anger lacing his caws.

" _Come on my baby waby. Pwease help me!"_ Draco tried again, ignoring the Hippogriff's question.

" _No! You are mine now. I love little fluffy creatures like you!"_ Buckbeak looked extremely happy and the gleam in his eyes shined.

" _Now now my pet…don't hurt daddy,"_ he stated as he backed away slowly.

" _You are not my sire! But you are now my dinner!"_ Buckbeak roared and flared his wings to the full length of his wingspan.

Draco did not wait and ran for his life to the castle. He thought he had a good chance of survival if he made it inside. As he ran, he tried to reason with the Hippogriff but no matter what he said, he only got angry screeches back.

" _Baby waby griffy! Pwease beweive me!"_ Draco squeaked out, darting left and right trying to evade the predator.

" _Nothing can help you now food!"_ Buckbeak answered, his mind now only thinking of swallowing his next meal.

" _We'll be famiwy!"_ Draco whimpered, he was tired and he knew he wouldn't make it to the castle doors in time.

" _Mine!"_ Buckbeak bellowed as he swooped low and gripped his white fluffy target in his beak, Draco struggled but to no avail.

" _No! Pwease! I wuv you!"_ Draco tried, even if he didn't love the creature, he didn't want to get eaten.

Buckbeak didn't listen. Draco's body slowly got crushed within Buckbeak's beak and his cries went unanswered until he didn't make a sound any longer. The only sounds echoing in the yard were the crunches of Draco's body being crushed and eaten by a very hungry Hippogriff.

" _Very chewy…but okay for a noisy creature. This is why you don't go against me."_ Buckbeak said to himself, then he fluffed up his wings and turned to walk back to his paddock.

For all of Draco's intelligence, what little he had, he should have known not to insult a Hippogriff, especially using baby talk to such a proud and noble creature. Alas, at least Draco wouldn't be able to pass on his stupidity, the world would be better for it.

 **~.~**


End file.
